


Sizing You Up

by Doteruna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Good guy Lotor, M/M, Sort Of, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Keith makes an offhand comment about Lotor's height, and the results are different than expected.





	Sizing You Up

Lotor had been living on the Castle Ship for almost three months now, and Keith was pretty sure only Shiro had figured out there was something going on between them. They were pretty sly about it; they snuck into each other’s quarters long after the others had gone to bed, they didn’t sit next to each other at meals, they didn’t make innuendos or anything. They were obviously friends, but that did make Pidge and Lance skeptical; the Green and Blue Paladins still held a bit of a grudge against the ex-prince, even though Lotor’s allegiance to the Voltron Coalition had been proved many times. 

Regardless of the others’ suspicions, the budding relationship between Lotor and Keith was strong and steady. The sex was great, but more than that, they understood each other in a way none of the other Paladins could understand. They were both half-breeds, looked down on by their peers for their ‘tainted’ blood that wrote them off as inferior from the start. Of course, they experienced this in drastically different ways; Allura took a long time to trust Keith once she learned of his Galra heritage, and Keith always tried to be as human as possible--until he’d met Lotor, of course. 

The exiled prince, despite being Zarkon’s son, had been shunned and pressured his whole life into being more Galra. Because he was smaller than average, weaker than average, he’d spent decades trying to prove his strength and ferocity to the militaristic leaders he’d been surrounded by since his birth. He’d found some solace in his Generals for a while. They’d all been at least one quarter alien, none of them purebloods, and they had understood what it was like to be judged based on their genetics. But they had never had the pressure placed on their shoulders that Lotor, as heir to the throne, did, or Keith as a Paladin of Voltron. 

As it was, the two got along much easier than anyone thought possible. The first day Lotor had lived in the Castle with them, Keith had invited him to spar, and the other Paladins had eagerly watched the match. It had ended in a draw, with Lotor on his back and Keith straddling him, blades held to each other’s throats. It was dangerous and stupid, and the Paladins had freaked out when blood oozed from the shallow cuts along their necks, but both half-Galra had looked at each other with a newfound mutual respect in their eyes. 

It brought them to the training room in the middle of the night, just over three months since that day. Most of the lights were shut off and there weren’t any training simulations running, but both men spent so much time in the room it was a comfortable spot to hang out in for both of them. 

Now, they were cuddling in one corner, Lotor with his back to the wall and legs crossed. Keith was sitting in his lap so they were chest-to-chest, idly twirling a lock of Lotor’s silver-white hair around his fingers while Lotor’s hands rested on his hips, large enough that his fingers almost met.

“I’m going back to the Blade of Marmora in a few cycles,” Keith said quietly, gaze lowered so he wouldn’t have to see Lotor’s reaction. “I came back to the Castle in the first place to oversee you living here. Since you’re not a threat, Kolivan has ordered me back to base.” Lotor’s hands squeezed his hips a bit tighter before relaxing. 

“Kolivan is the leader of the Blade?” he asked, and Keith nodded miserably. “Is that the uniform you were wearing that first day?”

Keith had still been wearing his Blade outfit during their fight, but since that day he’d worn his old Paladin armor. It was actually Shiro’s idea; Keith didn’t pilot the Red Lion anymore, so he didn’t feel he deserved to wear the armor, but Shiro had made a good point by saying it would make them look more like one solid front if they all wore the same uniforms. 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “I’m excited to go back because Kolivan is like a father to me, and I have a couple of friends waiting for me on the base, but…”

Keith’s eyes started to water, and he tried to reach up and hit the switch that would shut all the lights off, embarrassed. He was still uncomfortable showing strong emotions in front of people, but no matter how far he stretched his arm he couldn’t hit the switch. Then, he felt more than saw Lotor reach up, the prince’s much longer arm easily reaching the lights. 

The room was cast in darkness, the only source of light coming from small buttons on the walls. They shone off of their eyes, and Lotor could see the shining of tears in Keith’s.

“Ugh, why are you so...so...big?” Keith muttered. “You reached that no problem.” Lotor startled, nearly dislodging Keith from his lap.

“You think I’m...big?” he repeated dumbly, and Keith shrugged even though he couldn’t see. 

“Well, yeah. You’re taller than anyone on the ship, we had to reprogram the ship to tailor clothes large enough for you, you eat more than anyone, even Hunk. You’re big.”

Lotor didn’t respond, and Keith frowned, wondering if he said something wrong. It was too dark to see Lotor’s facial expressions, but after a second Keith realized the body he was leaning against was shaking in silent laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” he grumbled, shoving lightly at the shoulder he was resting on. Lotor chuckled. 

“I’ve been considered a runt my entire life, Keith,” he explained. “I’m literally the smallest person on any Galra battleship except for the children, when they’re around. My whole fighting style is designed to use against people who are taller and heavier than myself. The fact that you consider me big is frankly astonishing.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. 

“You’re, like, two feet taller than me. You’ve got at least sixty pounds on me and your legs are stupidly long. You’re big compared to be. Even compared to Shiro or Hunk. You’re just...large.”

Unseen by his smaller lover, Lotor’s eyes widened at the statement. Then he grinned. 

“Thank you, Keith. That means more to me than you know.” He nuzzled down for a kiss, and Keith met him eagerly. 

“You know, you could always come with me to the Blade of Marmora. I think you’d pass the trials easily and we could use a fighter and strategist like you,” Keith said after they’d relaxed into their previous positions. Lotor hummed.

“I should think so, there are many ways I could improve infiltration methods,” he mused smugly. “I accept.”


End file.
